


Kiss me hard before you go

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: Rebirth背景，杰森与布鲁斯已确定关系





	Kiss me hard before you go

杰森和他的法外者小队坐在一家当地的酒吧里，乐队在台上声嘶力竭地唱着摇滚乐，人们在台下手挽着手跳舞，酒吧里一片嘈杂。阿尔忒弥斯喝着她的香槟，比扎罗和他则喝着可乐。他们刚刚结束一次任务，这次任务需要他们前往沙漠。阿尔忒弥斯的神情一如往昔的平静，看不出有什么变化，但他知道沙漠对他们来说称不上是什么美好的回忆。

“窝喜欢这个。”比扎罗小口喝着可乐，然后他转向杰森，“他红也喜欢？”

阿尔忒弥斯一副促狭的表情，“当然了，宝宝们总是有很多共同爱好。”这位亚马逊女战士总是喜欢拿他的酒量开玩笑。

“总得有个清醒的人来开车吧？”杰森辩解道。

穿着白色衬裙的金发女侍应生端来了一杯啤酒放在他们的桌子上。杰森不记得他们有点啤酒，他对女孩询问道，“我们没有点过这个。”

“哦，是一位先生请的。”女孩回头朝着某个方向看了一眼，笑着解释。杰森顺着她的方向看过去，果然看到一个男人频频向这桌望过来。

杰森吹了声口哨，“哇哦，看来红发姑娘到哪里都很受欢迎。”阿尔忒弥斯换上了一身普通的便装，不过仍然因为高挑的身材和一头明丽的红发引人注目。

“那可说不准。”阿尔忒弥斯淡定地喝了口自己的香槟，绿色的眼睛意味深长地盯着杰森。

金发的侍应生女孩噗嗤一声笑了，“这杯酒其实是送给您的，先生。”

杰森差点被呛住，他再次望过去，正好和那个男人的目光撞在一起。阿尔忒弥斯耸耸肩，一副“我早就猜到”的表情。

“他要是敢过来我就踢爆他的屁股。”杰森黑着脸抓紧了杯子。

“冷静点，大红，这好歹说明你魅力非凡。”阿尔忒弥斯好整以暇地说。

杰森平复了一下心情，抬头向侍应生女孩露出一个友好的笑容，“真抱歉，能不能麻烦你传一句话，我已经——”

“他今晚已经有约的人了。”

熟悉的低沉声音在他背后响起，一双套着厚手套的手放在了他的双肩上。杰森猛地站了起来，一身黑色风衣、戴着护目镜的男人站在他身后，他摘下护目镜与帽子，露出一头黑发和那双深蓝色的眼睛，是布鲁斯。

他们已经多久没见了？半个月？布鲁斯知道自己安全屋的位置，他总是能找到他。除非他们各自有任务在身，不得不错过见面的时间。

“你们有什么话要说就去说。”阿尔忒弥斯沉着地开口，她向杰森点了点头，看起来对目前的情况都了然于心，“这里的事我帮你解决。”

“跟我过来。”杰森朝布鲁斯丢下一句话，然后转身向酒吧的角落里走去。

杰森找到了一个相对安静点的角落，他面向布鲁斯，“你怎么会在这里？”

“一个任务。”布鲁斯说。他的风衣上有沙尘的痕迹，“恰好和你在一个地方。”

“连同时在一个酒吧里都是巧合？”

“我不知道你在这里执行任务，但是我来到当地之后得到了你们的消息，毕竟你们......比较引人注目。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“杰森，你是在生我的气吗？”

“如果你觉得半个月没见面然后像没事人一样——”杰森语气生硬地说。

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯低沉地说，他抬起杰森的下巴，蓝色的双眼真诚地注视着他，杰森以为他要给他一个吻，但他没有，只是将手放在他侧脸，安抚性地抚摸他，“我的事情处理完了，你和我一起回去吗？”

他从一开始就知道答案，杰森想，他分明知道他一定会答应的。

第二天早上，杰森和布鲁斯出发了。他让他的小队先回去，阿尔忒弥斯没有询问过多理由，嘱咐了他几句注意安全后就带着比扎罗一起离开了。他们坐上布鲁斯的吉普车，沿着公路向前行驶。天气很好，温暖的阳光洒下来。电台里放着《Long hot summer》，布鲁斯专心地开着车，没有表情的侧脸看不出在想些什么。杰森坐在副驾驶位上，百无聊赖，他不知道从哪里翻出了一副墨镜，半遮在脸上，无处安置的长腿翘在仪表盘上，这引来了布鲁斯的目光，但杰森并不在意，跟着歌词一起哼唱起来。

他听到布鲁斯轻叹了一声，然后车子在路边停下。布鲁斯伸手摘去他脸上的墨镜，湛蓝色的双眼专注地凝视着他，“你现在可以吻我了。”布鲁斯缓缓说，“用你喜欢的方式。”

‘And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out.’

杰森几乎是急不可耐地扑了上去，布鲁斯按住他的后颈，将他拖进一个久违的吻中。“我不敢相信你居然忍到了现在——”杰森喘息着，在分开嘴唇乖顺地伸出舌头任由对方吸吮的间隙。他撑在布鲁斯胸口上的手一路向下探去，被吻得头昏脑涨的同时试图努力解开对方的皮带。

布鲁斯制止了他的动作，他的蓝眼睛里也有渴望的神情，不过很快隐藏在了他那该死的、让他又爱又恨的克制中。他的拇指重重地擦过他的嘴唇，然后把他按回了座位上，“车上不行。”

到底是谁先撩的我！杰森差点爆发。“我提议你最好快点找间旅馆，老头子。”重新上路后，杰森沙哑着嗓音说。

“我接受。”这一次，布鲁斯没有拒绝。

他跪趴在床上，冰凉的润滑剂滴在他的后腰上，被轻轻地抹开，湿漉漉的手指在他身体里进出着，带出一片黏腻的水声，杰森将脸埋进手臂中，发出模糊的呻吟，布鲁斯熟练地给他进行扩张，屈起手指用力地往里顶弄着。

杰森的身体随着手指刮擦过某一处突然绷紧了，他听到身后男人微弱的轻笑，随后便朝着前列腺的位置专一地顶弄，杰森发出一声泣音，他的性器硬得发疼，头部吐出一点透明的前液，再这样下去布鲁斯仅凭手指就能把他玩上高潮——按照之前的经验来看。

“够了！”杰森扭动着身体试图反抗，眼角发红地回头看去，“你能不能直接来操我——”布鲁斯掐住他的腰将他拉回来，宽大温暖的手掌伸到他胸前揉他饱满的胸肌，另一只手撑开杰森湿润泥泞的穴口，然后扶着粗长的阴茎直接顶了进去。那里又湿又热，内壁紧紧吸附着他的性器。布鲁斯快速抽插着，龟头撞击着前列腺，杰森随着身后男人的动作被顶的摇摇晃晃，他被干得双腿发软，快要支撑不住自己的身体。  
       
布鲁斯捏住杰森硬挺的乳头，就着插入的姿势将他翻过来，一瞬间太过猛烈的摩擦让杰森达到了顶峰，他抱紧了布鲁斯的脖子，双腿夹着他的腰射了出来。  
   
白浊的液体溅在杰森的腰腹上，他大口地喘气，双腿无力地在布鲁斯身下大张。这半个月里杰森不是没有想着他自慰过，但那毕竟不能和布鲁斯真正做爱的感觉相提并论。布鲁斯手掌贴在杰森的腹部，将那些液体均匀地抹开，然后抓住杰森的右脚踝，那里戴着一个皮革和金属串成的腕带，布鲁斯手指勾着皮革，将冰凉的金属牌翻过来，背面刻着他的蝙蝠标志。  
   
“这是什么？”布鲁斯低头，含笑问他。他从一开始就注意到了，只不过在等合适的时机。  
   
杰森喘着气，脸微微发红，“……你喜欢吗？”  
   
“是的。”布鲁斯抚摸杰森汗湿的额角，他没想到以杰森容易害羞的性格会为了他做出这样的举动，“我很喜欢。”  
   
他俯下身，将杰森更紧地抱在怀里，杰森突然意识到布鲁斯还没有射过，布鲁斯向里继续用力地深顶，似乎刚才关于束环的话题起到了什么特殊的作用。杰森抽噎着说着不要再来一次了，然后哭了出来。布鲁斯连续几个深顶，然后抽出性器，浓白的精液喷洒在杰森双腿间。  
   
“抱我去洗澡。”杰森躺在他怀里迷迷糊糊地说，“还有换一条床单。”  
   
“好的。”布鲁斯轻笑，低头吻了吻杰森的额头。

他醒来时已是下午，后背贴着布鲁斯温暖厚实的胸膛，浅浅的呼吸喷洒到他脖颈上。他侧过头，专注地看着布鲁斯平静的睡颜。

他随意地从地上捡了件衬衫穿上，光着双腿坐到窗边，热风裹狭着沙尘吹过窗帘。他摸出一根烟叼在嘴里。“到我这儿来，Jay。”他回过头，布鲁斯醒了过来，向他招了招手。他爬上床，布鲁斯拥住了他，顺手抽掉了他嘴里的烟。“这才是你的目的？”他不满地哼了一声，然后男人用吻堵住了他。

“你分明……是故意从这里把我拐走的。”杰森笑了，艰难地从吻中分开，断断续续地说。布鲁斯不置可否，将他拥在怀里。

老男人带着年轻的情人沿着荒凉的公路远走高飞——听上去真是个耳熟的故事，只是他心甘情愿，甘之如饴。

是吗？远离哥谭的一场私奔，在这个人烟稀少来去匆匆的地方，小旅馆里，皱巴巴的床单，纠缠的躯体，暖洋洋的下午醒过来时身边那个人真实又温暖的身体，但他总会回去。

他趴在他胸前，吻着他的手。“你愿意跟我走吗？”他轻声问。

“什么？”布鲁斯低下头，湛蓝的双眼看着他。

“不。”杰森最终还是避开了他的目光，“没什么。”

晚上他们去了一间酒吧，他们坐在吧台边，依旧有乐队和跳着舞的人们，和他们重逢那晚的场景如出一辙，杰森意识到那仅仅是一天前的事，如此短暂，但于他则像是拆开了一分一秒般度过这一天。

布鲁斯点了啤酒，而为他点了一杯颜色粉嫩的Shirley Temple。杰森咬碎了装饰在杯子边缘的樱桃，然后喝了一口杯中粉红色的液体，酸甜的味道充满了他的口腔。他感到有什么积压已久的情绪马上就要从心里冲破出来。

布鲁斯察觉到了，“还是昨天晚上的事吗？”他问。

“我太久没有见到你。”杰森喝干了那杯甜酒，“我在沙漠里，然后你突然出现，没有一点预兆。”

他并不是在要求布鲁斯需要时时刻刻和他在一起，他们都是特殊的一群人，从他成为罗宾的一天起就有了这种基本的觉悟。而正因如此......

“我们去跳舞吧。”杰森跳下高脚椅，向布鲁斯伸出手。

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，无奈地笑了。

“来嘛，老头子。”杰森依旧没有放弃，“小时候我一直看着你和别人跳舞，你就不肯跟我跳一次？”

布鲁斯最终还是答应了，杰森拉着他的手跳进了舞池中，像周围的人们一样，跟着音乐的节奏踏着步子，扭动着身体。布鲁斯揽住他的腰身，耐心地引导着他，他果真是个中高手。杰森笑着靠在布鲁斯怀里，在嘈杂的音乐声中大声告诉他很开心。

他抬起头，注视着迷幻的灯光下他高大英俊的爱人，他轻声说了句什么，布鲁斯低下头，抬起杰森的下巴，“怎么了？”

杰森握住他的手，喃喃道：“我想吻你。”

布鲁斯温柔地覆住了他的嘴唇，杰森感到对方温暖的气息，他伸出手紧紧抱住他的脖子。

他知道这一切将要结束，他们将回去，远离哥谭的这段行程就像放了一段漫长的假期，让他错觉能永远这样过下去，但那个人属于哥谭，他不能带走他，他终究会回去。

至少在你走之前请再深深吻我。

End.


End file.
